memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Reba visits Bajor
(Space, Bajor orbit) The Enterprise enters orbit around Bajor. (Surface) Typhuss and his daughter are waiting for Reba to beam down, she beams down with Captain Martin next to her as the transporter beam shimmers and disappears. Hi guys Reba says looking at her great-granddaughter and nephew. Hi aunt Reba says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Reba hugs Typhuss and her great-granddaughter and holds her as Typhuss walks over to John. I'm here for a meeting about the Romulan situation and how to deal with it she was heading my way and the transports were backed up and I offered to give her a ride on the Enterprise John says as he looks at Typhuss. Thanks John says Typhuss as he looks at John. Your welcome Typhuss, the Halliwell and Kira family are always welcomed onboard the Enterprise John says as he looks at Typhuss. You are always welcome to come to my house says Typhuss as he looks at John. Thanks buddy, but I better go meet with Captain Ro on Deep Space 9 let us know when she's ready to head back to Earth John says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at John. John leaves Typhuss's house. Then Kira and Shakaar walk down the stairs. Hey sweetie Kira says as she kisses Typhuss. Hi honey says Typhuss as he kisses Kira on the lips. Reba so good to see you again Kira says as she hugs Reba. Same here Kira Reba says as she hugs Kira. So you two don't mind if I stay here for a week or two Reba says looking at her nephew and his wife. Stay as long as you want, let me guess Barbra Jean is driving you nuts again says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Yeah she is Reba says as she looks at Typhuss and Kira. Kira smiles at Typhuss. Kira, can I talk to you about something says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Sure what's up sweetie? Kira asked as she looked at Typhuss. I want to have more kids says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Really? Kira says as she looks at her husband. Yes really says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Sure sweetie Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. We can start when you are ready says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira smiles at him. Maybe after you aunt visits us and spends time with the kids and after your meeting at DS9 Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Aunt Reba, can I take your bags to the guest room says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Sure Typhuss Reba says as she looks at her nephew. Typhuss takes Reba's bags and walks to the guest room and opens the door and puts the bags in the room. Thanks Typhuss its good to get away from home from time to time Reba says as she looks at her nephew. I have lived on Bajor for nine years now and Bajor has become my home says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Typhuss how is it here? Reba asked as she looks at Typhuss. Its nice and at night you can see the stars says Typhuss as he looks at Reba. Wow beautiful Reba says as she looks at her nephew. Typhuss walks over to a small table and picks up a photo of Prue and looks at it. You miss her don't you Typhuss Reba says as she puts her hand on Typhuss's shoulder. He nods, as Reba looks at another picture of Prue and her ex-boyfriend Jason Tyson. I remember this one this was when Jason Tyson got promoted to the rank of Commander she was happy before they broke up during the Klingon Cold War how's Jason doing after all this Reba says as she looks at the picture. Reba hugs Typhuss.